deadly_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Like every other wiki, this site has rules to keep everything in working order. '''These rules must be followed by every user at all times, no matter what. '''Failing to do so will result in the user breaking these rules receiving punishment. The rules for this site are listed below. Make sure that before using this wiki, you read and understand them all. If you think there is an issue with them, consult with the creator of this wiki and the show, Chompy-King. Rules * This wiki is meant to be an enjoyable place for users. Thus, hateful or offensive comments and chatter will be deleted, and the user behind them will receive punishment. Constructive criticism is allowed, but it's never to be mean-spirited in anyway. * Harassment of any users is strictly prohibited. Everyone here is to be treated with respect. * Do not vandalize pages or profiles of users. Doing so will result in instant punishment. * Spam is prohibited, be it in comments, Live Chat, blog posts or the forums. * Any vilification or discrimination is not tolerated whatsoever. * Every user is entitled to their own opinions. Do not be unkind to them if they share different views on something. * Starting fights with other users is punishable. * Do not post personal information about any users or yourself. * If you are being harassed or trolled by another user, do not argue with them and simply report them. * No usernames that use profanity or are inappropriate. * No changing any pages without the permission of an admin, even if it is to fix a simple mistake. * No offensive language of any sort, even if you censor it. Using bad language results in receiving a serious warning from the admins. If this law is constantly broken, there will be punishment. * Never post anything that is against a race or sex. * Never add any content that is disturbing or has nothing to do with this wiki. * Do not create any pages without the permission of the creator, Chompy-King. *If you have the permission to create a page, it must be neat and not too short. If a page does not fit the requirements, then a user or admin will edit it so it does or will delete the page. *If there is an issue that does not concern you, stay out of it to avoid trouble. *Do not interrupt or post in conversations between users that are not you. *When you get the "Welcome to the Wiki!" message on your message wall, there is no need to reply to it because it is automatically sent. *Try and stay on topic with conversations. It's okay to have conversations not relating to the show, but try and keep the main discussions about the battles or the wiki. *Be kind to other users. *Admins are expected the follow the rules as well, even if they are of a higher authority. *Admins may block users, but they must have a good reason to do so. *Admins cannot delete pages without reason. *Admins may have more power over other users, but they cannot act like they are better than everyone else. Remember - if you are an admin, you must treat everyone with respect, even if you do have more power over other users. *Breaking a rule on this wiki will result in a warning. Multiple warnings will result in a block. *If a major rule is broken by a user, then they will instantly be blocked without warning. *If you receive a warning or a block, it will be taken into account by the admins, and used against you if you cause more trouble in the future. *Sockpuppeting is strictly not allowed. Sockpuppeting is creating another account in order to access the wiki when you have been blocked. On this site, this is one of the worst things you can do. If an admin finds out if you are sockpuppeting, your alternate account will be blocked and your original account will be blocked for even longer. *You are allowed to debate against a battle's verdict, but if this debate gets too chaotic or turns into a war, admins will have to take action. *You cannot create pages for Deadly Debates battles that are not real or combatants that have not been in the show.